you're smile
by Rikaru seiji
Summary: Setiap orang berhak mencintai dan dicintai. Termasuk aku. Ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu. Aku tak pernah menyesal karena memilihmu. Karena kau adalah malaikatku


**Hai mina..**

**Kembali bertemu Rika lagi**

**Kali ini Rika akan menulis sebuah fic yang gimana gitu=D**

**Jadi mina baca aja ya**

**Happy reading**

**Setiap manusia berhak untuk mencintai dan dicintai. Dan akupun berhak untuk itu. Ada yang ingin kuberi tahu padamu. Aku tak pernah menyesal memilihmu. Bagiku, kau adalah gadis malaikat yang sangat manis. Walau akhirnya kau harus kembali ke surga**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Armin memandangi kedua kerangka didepannya. Kerangka dua ekor Titan yang habis bertarung. Dimana merupakan kerangka Titan dari sahabatnya Eren, dan orang yang ia cintai Annie. Miris memang mengenang semua ini. Tragedi baginya memikirkan hal yang telah terjadi. Namun, inilah kenyataan. Yang harus ia katakan sebagai takdir. Sebagaimana ia mengatakan kelulusannya sebagai pasukan militer adalah keajaiban. Armin masih memperhatikan kerangka itu lekat-lekat. Terutama kerangka Titan tipe Female Titan milik Annie. Bagaimana mungkin ia mencintai orang yang telah membunuh pasukan kaptennya. Rivalle, dan merebut kebahagiaan satu-satunya milik kapten pendek itu. Yang tak lain adalah Petra, gadis kuat dan pemberani namun memiliki hati lembut yang merupakan calon istri kaptennya itu. Atau orang yang hampir saja membunuh sahabatnya Eren. Armin menggigit bibirnya menahan cairan bening yang mulai terkumpul dipelupuk matanya. "Armin" Armin terkejut dan langsung menyeka air matanya dengan punggung tangannya, lalu menoleh kebelakang. Ia mendapati sosok Christa dibelakangnya, memandangnnya dengan tatapan cemas. "Ah.. Aku tak apa Chris. Lebih baik kau kembali saja ke markas" Armin langsung membalikan tubuhnya kembali memunggungi tubuh kecil Christa. Christa kembali memandang Armin dengan wajah sendu. Ia lalu menggali isi sakunya. Mencari benda yang sangat ingin ia serahkan pada pemuda itu. "Ini milik Annie" Mata Armin membulat sempurna mendengar kata-kata Christa barusan. Walau Armin membelakanginya, Christa tahu Armin sangat terkejut saat ini. Armin membalikan tubuhnya perlahan. Hal yang pertama kali ia lihat adalah sepucuk surat ditangan Christa. "Aku menemukannya di ranjang Annie. Setelah ia ditangkap" Armiin nampak agak ragu untuk mengambil surat itu. Perlahan ia meraih surat kecil itu dari tangan Christa. Christa lalu meninggalkan Armin. Sebelum ia menghilang di persimpangan, ia menoleh dan melihat Armin memandang surat itu was was. Perlahan Armin membuka surat itu dan sapierenya membulat sempurna saat membaca surat itu. Ia langsung mendonggakan kepalanya dan menatap langit malam yang cerah. Disana sang dewi malam. Sedang duduk disinggasananya ditemani ribuan prajuritnya. "Aku tak menyesal. Tak pernah menyesal"gumannya pelan sambil tersenyum lembut

Berthold yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Armin dari balik tembok, merasa kasihan kali ini padanya. Ia tahu bagaimana perasaan Armin saat ini, karena itulah yang sedang ia rasakan saat ini. Harus ia akui, ia merasa hancur saat penyadari perasaan adik perempuannya itu pada Armin. Jujur saja, ia sebenarnya memiliki perasaan khusus pada Annie. Tapi ia tahu, bahwa Annie memiliki perasaan pada Armin. Saat ekspedisi 57, dimana ia tidak membunuh Armin dan menunjukan senyumnya pada Armin. Sungguh Berthold tak bisa membayangkan Annie akan tertangkap oleh kecerobohannya sendiri. Jika saja saat itu ia membunuh Armin, identitasnya tidak akan terbongkar. Seharusnya ia tahu, Armin memiliki tingkat kecerdasan tinggi sehingga tak sulit baginya mendeteksi identitas mereka. Tapi semuanya sudah terlambat. Nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Andai saja waktu bisa diulang, ia pasti akan berubah dan menjadi Titan. Lalu menginjak tubuh Armin hingga tak tersisa. Berthold tersadar dari lamunannya. Kembali diperhatikannya Armin yang tersenyum lembut ke arah langit. Berthold muak melihat senyum itu. Baginya senyum itu merupakan senyuman kemenangan yang menghina adik perempuannya itu. Berthold langsung meninggalkan Armin dengan mata berkilat marah

Berthold berjalan menuju penjara bawah tanah. Tempat dimana Annie ditahan. Ditapakinya satu demu satu tangga yang menjadi penghubung markas dan penjara itu. Sesampainya disana Berthold harus kembali tersenyum pahit. Melihat orang yang ia cintai harus berada di tempat yang mengenaskan ini. Tubuh kecil Annie masih terpenjara dalam kristal biru bening itu, dan belasan tali melingkari penjara kristal itu. Berthold mendekati Annie dan menempelkan dahinya pada kristal itu.

"Aku sudah siap melepasmu 'adik perempuan'ku" gumannya pelan. Hening beberapa saat. Berthold terus memperhatikan wajah Annie lekat-lekat. Berharap Annie akan membuka matanya dan tersenyum manis padanya. Namun, lima menit berselang tapi Annie masih terdiam. Dengan kecewa Berthold meninggalkan penjara itu. Tanpa sepengetahuan Berthold, Annie membuka matanya dan tersenyum tipis. Tapi Berthold terlalu kecewa untuk bisa melihat senyum itu.

Armin masih terdiam disana. Sesekali ia melirik kembali surat itu, memastikan kebenaran isi surat itu. Dan ia selalu tersenyum setelah membacanya. "Hei.. Armin!" Armin menoleh ke sumber suara dan mendapati Reiner dan Berthold sedang berlari kearahnya.

Armin nampak bingung mendapati dua pemuda tinggi itu. "Hei, apa kau tahu Annie membuka matanya?" Reiner bertanya padanya. Armin tertegun sejenak. Terkejut, itulah hal yang pertama kali ia rasakan. Ia tak bisa membayangkan perasaanya saat ini. "Hei! Kau tak mau kesana?!" Reiner kembali meracau. Membuyarkan lamunan Armin. "Ah..i-iya!" Armin langsung berlari meninggalkan kedua laki-laki tinggi itu disana. "Kau sudah tak apa **Berthold**?" Reiner menyiku perut Berthold dan memberi penekanan pada nama orang yang disiku. Berthold sempat terkejut dan meringis karenanya. "Asal dia bahagia, tak apa" Berthold mengalihkan pandangan pada Armin yang berlari kencang, hingga menghilang dipersimpangan.

Armin terus berlari, hingga ia berhenti didepan pintu lorong bawah tanah. Ditatapnya pintu itu sejenak. Ia berfikir, apa yang harus ia katakan nanti pada Annie. Dengan perlahan, ia berjalan menuju lorong itu. Satu kelokan sebelum ia sampai di penjara bawah tanah, ia dapat mendengar teriakan dan makian dari orang yang ia kenal suaranya. Dan ia tahu siapa yang dimaki, Annie. Armin mempercepat langkahnya hingga ia tiba disana. Ia dapat melihat sangat banyak pasukan militer berkumpul disana. Dan benar saja. Disana Jean sedang memaki-maki Annie. Namun Annie sama sekali tidak meladeninya

Armin menyusupkan tubuhnya diantara pasukan yang lain. Hingga kini, ia dapat melihat dengan jelas apa yang ada didepannya. Namun, bukan ini yang ia harapkan. Annie memang membuka matanya, tapi ia masih terjebak dalam kristal itu. Annie langsung mengalihkan pandangannya pada Armin. Ia terus memperhatikan Armin dan masih enggan melayani Jean. Karena kesal, Jaen memilih meninggalkan tempat itu. Lalu disusul yang lain. Berangsur-angsur tempat itu menjadi sepi. Hanya tinggal Armin yang tersisa. Tidak hanya Armin sebenarnya, masih ada Berthold yang bersembunyi disana

Armin mendekati Annie dengan wajah tak percaya. "Kau bisa mendengarku?" Tanya Armin pelan. Annie mengangguk perlahan sambil tersenyum tipis. Armin tercengang. Begitupun Berthold. "Apa kau bisa berbafas? Bisa bergerak?kau baik-baik saja?" Armin kembali melancarkan pertanyaan bertubi-tubinya pada Annie. Annie hanya tertawa kecil dan mengangguk sambil Tersenyum manis. Membuat dua orang itu kembali tercengang. "Kau bisa bicara?" Annie menggerakan bibir kecilnya, namun tak keluar sepatah katapun. Akhirnya ia menggeleng lemah kehadapan Armin. Armin menundukan kepalanya dalam. "Kau bisa tersenyum semanis itu. Tapi kenapa kau tak pernah menunjukannya?" Nada suara Armin terdengar sendu. Annie menatap sedih kehadapan Armin

Tuk... Tuk...

Armin mengangkat kepalanya. Dilihatnya Annie mengetuk ngetuk kristal itu dari dalam. Perlahan, Annie menggerakan jarinya disana. Membentuk huruf yang bisa ia buat. Armin terkejut. "Kau tak ingin menunjukannya?. Tapi kenapa kau tunjukan padaku?" Annie memandang Armin dengan pipi bersemu merah. Kembali ia gerakan jarinya. Untuk yang kedua kalinya ia terkejut. "Hanya... Padaku?. Kenapa?" Wajah Armin merah seketika. Sama seperti wajah Annie. Perlahan Annie menempelkan dahinya pada kristal. Dan ragu-ragu Armin melakukan hal yang sama. Sapiere bertemu sapiere. Perlahan mereka memajukan wajah mereka dan bersamaan menempelkan bibir mereka pada krisal.

Prang...

Tiba-tiba kristal itu pecah. Armin jatuh terduduk dengan Annie dipelukannya. Dipandanginya Annie. Ia tak percaya yang dipelukannya saat ini adalah Annie. Perlahan cairan bening itu kembali mengalir dari pelupuk matanya. Dan ia mulai terisak. Perlahan jemari Annie mengusap air mata Armin."Hei.. Jangan menangis" guman Annie pelan." Ada apa ribut-ribut!?" Tiba-tiba segerombolan pasukan militer datang. Membuar Armin dan Annie terkejut. Dan gerombolan itu tak kalah terkejut melihat Annie dipelukan Armin. Pixis tersenyum."Akhirnya kau keluar juga Leondhardt" ucapnya lalu memerintahkan pasukan menangkap Annie. Armin berusaha melindungi Annie, namun sia-sia. Jumlahnya kalah banding. Akhirnya mereka berhasil memisahkan Armin dan Annie.

Keesokan harinya semua pasukan berkumpul di depan aula. Ditengah-tengah Annie berdiri dengan tatapan dinginnya. Armin terus meronta walau sudah dipegangi oleh pasukan lain. "Sebaiknya kau katakan apa maksudmu melakukan semua ini nona Leondhardt!" Lugas Pixis dengan tegas didepan Annie. Annie hanya menatap dingin mata Pixis. "Aku hanya menjalani amanat ayahku" ucapnya singkat. "Siapa ayahmu nona Leondhardt?" Pixis kembali bertanya. Namun setelah lama Annie masih tidak menjawab. "Oh... Baiklah nona Leondhardt. Tapi aku tak bisa mengampuni perbuatanmu" perlahan Pixis menaikan tangannya. "ANNIE!LARI!" Teriak Armin saat melihat gerak Pixis. Namun Annie masih terdiam disana. "ANNIE!" Berkali-kali Armin meneriaki Annie, namun tak pernah digubris oleh Annie. "ANNIE!BERUBAHLAH!" Kali ini Annie menoleh ke arah Armin. Ia kembali menggerakkan ujung jarinya. Dan tersenyum manis. "Aku mencintaimu"guman gadis berambut pirang pucat itu

Duar!

Belasan peluru langsung melesat setelah Pixis menurunkan tangannya. Armin tertdiam, air matanya mulai membanjiri pipinya. "AAANNNIIIEEEEEE!" Teriakan Armin tak bisa ia bendung lagi. Kini orang yang ia cintai telah mati. Armin kembali mengingat gerakan tangan Annie barusan."Rahasianya ada di kunci pemberian ayah Eren" gumannya pelan. Lalu ia menaikkan kepalanya menatap langit kala itu. "Aku mengerti. Aku akan menemukannya. Aku juga mencintaimu" guman Armin pelan lalu menutup kedua matanya.

Fin

.

.

.

**Ficnya sad ending ya mina**

**Jujur saja, saya lebih suka fic sad ending**

**Karena saya akan menangis saat membacanya**

**Fic ini mengandung makna cinta sejati yang akan selalu abadi. Jadi kita jadikan pelajaran bersama ya mina. Untuk selalu menjaga orang yang kita cintai**

**Tolong di review ya minaT_T**


End file.
